Cases for electrical instruments or small appliances are commonly supported by feet member, which are molded separately, usually of plastic, and then fastened in place on the bottom of the case. Sometimes these feet are so formed that the electrical cord of the instrument or appliance can be wound thereon and will be retained thereby. However, there has been no provision for receiving and retaining the plug of the cord and it usually must be tied into the cord.
The present invention provides a simple inexpensive molded member, preferably of plastic, which, when used in multiples, can support the case and can serve as effective retaining means for the cord. In addition, each foot is so formed that it also can receive and retain the plug, whether the plug is of the two-prong or three-prong type.
Although the molded member of this invention is especially useful as a foot, it could be applied to other parts of the case and used only as a cord retainer.